fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Illia Merravine
|-|Current= |-|Flashback= Illia Merravine is one of the original members of the Skywatch and the wife of the previous Ever-Being Razdan. She is also the mother of Auralia Merravine and an old friend of Ross Everrin and Kanna Everrin nee Kagami. Illia retired from her position with the death of her husband and retreated into her own dimension. History Illia was born in Illoran in a small fishing village situated near its border. The country of Aurba had occupied a few territories north of their location and was currently at war with the country of Fraxina. As a result, Illia and her friends grew in a wartorn world during an event that would later be known as the God War. When she was eleven, priests from the Church of Aurba invaded her home and killed everyone there, including her family who had worshipped the Goddess Eltariel, the Church's principal object of faith. Afterward, Illia cut her ties with the church and followed her friend Razdan. She and her friends entered Lexida Academy where they became the most renown students in the history of the school. In their sixth year, Illia and her friends were forced from the school as it came under attack by the Church's forces in a bid to kill the Headmaster. Over the next several years, Illia and her friends formed the Skywatch, a group dedicated to fighting the Goddess Eltariel and her following. They waged a warpath across all of Etheria, winning and losing battles and overall, gaining the support of the citizens. During the battle of Fraxina, Illia was captured and while under the hold of the church was tortured. When her friends came to rescue her, Razdan was severely injured and beaten in front of her. Illia snapped and achieved a state beyond transcendence known as Primal Transcendence. She began to indiscriminately slaughter every member of the church and sunk the artificial continent that they had erected. At the war's climax, Skywatch invaded the realm of Prima and tore a pathway to the realm of Clockwork with the help of the Goddess, Akasha. Illia, using her Concept Magic and combined with Creoz's Aion and Samuel's Eye of Umbra Ability, bought Razdan enough time to fight the Goddess Eltariel. However, their efforts were in vain when Arion, Seretaro, and Eterion came to Eltariel's assistance. Forced to fight the Gods, Illia, Creoz, Samuel, and the other members of Skywatch fought Arion, Eterion, and Seretaro while Razdan battled Eltariel. Eventually, they all sensed a drop in Eltariel's energy and Razdan appeared in his Illuminated State with a defeated Eltariel. With the God War finally over, Illia and Razdan married under the eyes of Serenia, the Goddess of Love, Marriage, and Family. Illia gave birth to her daughter Auralia. However, several years after the end of the God War, Samuel came with the intention of destroying all of Etheria. The former members of the Skywatch all fought against their friend. Razdan and Samuel both died fighting each other. Devastated, Illia stayed strong and raised Auralia and after she had graduated and became a member of the Neo Skywatch, Illia retreated into a dimension she created for herself and remained there until Rosa and her friends sought her out. Appearance Illia is a beautiful woman with long violet hair. She wears white robes with red embroidery. Her right arm is encased in a black and red sleeve. She has soft violet eyes that hide sadness within them. She has been described by Kanna to be a tragic beauty that rivals even the Goddesses of Prima themselves. Personality Illia was once a very happy girl, living happily with her parents in their small fishing town. She lived and laughed like a normal child. Her kind heart made her loved by the other members of the village. She was responsible, more so than her best friend Razdan. Illia was also very serious and took her job as a seamstress seriously. However, following the attack of the Church of Aurba on her town, Illia's personality changed drastically. She became more cold and withdrawn, only being herself around her friends. She blamed her weakness for her parents' deaths and threw herself into her studies. This caused her to clash with Razdan who wanted her to live. This put an immense strain on their relationship. With the passing years, Illia became colder and more ruthless, taking pleasure in defeating those who claimed themselves as faithful to the Goddess Eltariel. It wasn't until her match with Razdan that she changed to her former self. She was forced to confront her past and she broke down. During the climax years of the God War, Illia became dedicated to saving everyone from the grasp of the Church, even those who were faithful to Eltariel but did not agree with the Church. She became a force on the battlefield, ruthless and cold to the members of the Church she fought. Due to the fact that she did not possess an iota of mercy towards any radical members, she became known as the Sage of Slaughter. However, Illia did give those who defected from the Church a second chance. Following the God War, Illia became the Illia she was back when she was younger. Her kind heart resurfaced once more and Razdan when speaking to Rosa described her as a very loving wife and mother. However, her kind persona became broken when the man she saw as her own brother betrayed them and tried to destroy all of Etheria and Materia. With the death of her husband and her best friend, Illia tried her best to raise her daughter and once deeming that she was ready to stand by herself, retreated into her own personal dimension. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Date of Birth: January 12, 1975 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Ruby Birthplace: Illoran Weight: 128 lbs (58 kg) Height: 5'7 (173,74 cm) Likes: Razdan, her family, the Skywatch Dislikes: The Church of Aurba Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Violet Hobbies: Knitting, Baking cakes, reading Martial Status: Widowed Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: Skywatch Themes: Combat Parameter Gauge Base Primal Transcendence Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A, likely higher | 2-A Name: Illia Merravine, Ilia, The Sage of Slaughter, Goddess of Entropy and Destruction Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: 44 Classification: Archmage, Apollyon Class Mage, Former Member of the Skywatch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Regeneration (Mid), Magic (Illia Merravine possesses massive, overwhelming reserves of mana that can be likened to that of the Gods themselves. She wields magic on a skill that cannot be compared to any mage of the current generation. With this skill, Illia is able to fight on the level of the Four Chief Gods of Etheria. Her mana saturation surpasses that of Rosa sitting at 1,905,000 and her magical aptitude is at 1,635,000. She uses concept magic as well as all forms of elemental magic.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Illia mastered conceptual magic to the point where she can control the natural concepts of Lower Space. She can control the concepts of Entropy, Destruction, and even Time much like the Goddess Eltariel herself.), Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Engulfed all of Lexida with in a pocket realm during the Cult of Obsidian's invasion), Creation (Illia created her own personal universe that exists parallel to that of Etheria.), Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation via Concept Magic (Subatomic Level), Time Stop (Illia stopped time within her universe with a wave of her hand.), Reality Warping via Concept Magic, Energy Manipulation and Projection (Illia can unleash pure bursts of magical energy in highly destructive beams capable of penetrating the defenses of beings such as Eltariel as well as omni-directional waves of energy), Status Effect Inducement (Can burn, paralyze, and turn her opponents to stone), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), and Memory Manipulation via Primal Magic Apocrypha (Can use magic to alter and control memories. Users of Primal Magic Apocrypha is able to manipulate the minds of others, breaking them down and warping them, allowing Illia to send her opponents into utter madness. She was also able to engage Eterion, the God of Dreams and Nightmares, on full on mental combat.), Durability Negation and Regeneration Nullification (Using the Concept of Entropy and Destruction, Illia can break down her opponent's via their molecular makeup. It can also negate up to Mid-Godly Regeneration.), Power Nullification and Attack Reflection (Illia can reflect magical attacks with the Psycosis Barrier), Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation via Concept Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Healing via Magic, Information Manipulation via Concept Magic, Information Analysis (Illia can analyze and breakdown the aspects of spells allowing her to create countermeasures for spells that her opponents use), Primal Transcendence, Flight, Master Hand to Hand Combat, Non-Physical Interaction, Hidden Blade Mastery, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel Resistance to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Moved inside of Eltariel's frozen world), BFR, Subjective Reality, Perception Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Durability Negation, Mind, Memory, and Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; Users of Primal Magic Apocrypha cannot be affected by magic involving the mind and can perceive the true form of Elesia for a short number of time before succumbing to madness.) Attack Potency: Large Planet Level, likely higher (Defeated a Divine Tier Beast underneath the control of the Church of Aurba. Far superior to the members of the Neo Skywatch. Easily matched the combined might of Zoe Kagami, Fer Nevaline, and Sara Nevaline in their Transcended States. Fought and equaled Nyx Kagami and Vortimus Ainstein easily in combat. Equal to other members of the former Skywatch. Easily stopped the Moon when Taran Estus threw it at the Earth.) | Multiverse Level+ (Fought and equaled the God Arion in combat. Illia Merravine created her own 4-D universe which exists parallel to that of Etheria. Her Concept Magic was able to affect the entirety of Primus which contains a countless number of individual universes that are governed by the various Gods of Etheria. Harmed and defeated Taran Estus who was able to sunder the realm of the Goddess Naia.) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Eltariel) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Stopped the Moon from hitting the Earth) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Large Planet Level | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Immensely High Range: Extended Melee Range | At least Planetary with spells and attacks | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Illia's Grimoire Intelligence: Immensely High (Illia is extremely intelligent, being one of the Five Archon Rank Students of Lexida alongside Razdan and Samuel. She has amassed a massive amount of magical and practical knowledge and knows over 5000 magic spells as well as the mechanics behind Primal Magic Aion.) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: * Stopped the Moon from colliding with the Earth * Used her Concept Magic: Destruction to eat away at a dream universe that Eterion created down to the last atom. * Moved inside of Eltariel's frozen world which froze all of Etheria and Primus. * Created her own universe within the Etherian Cluster which contains Etheria and the realms of Primus. * Single-handedly defeated an invasion force of 1000 with only hand to hand combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Primal Magic: Apocrypha Apocrypha is a Primal Magic associated with the Mind and Emotions. Users of this magic can attack others through their minds, twisting their minds to the user's wills, as well as altering and manipulating memories. Another aspect of this magic is the power to control Eldritch Beings under the service of the Lesser Primal Elesia. Illia Merravine uses the Primal Magic: Apocrypha to create guardians for her realm as well as erase the memories of anyone who accidentally stumbles upon it. Primal Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Illia has a mutated version of Transcendence known as Primal Transcendence which boosts her power more than a normal Transcendence. Everything is boosted to 100 times the norm. Concept Magic Illia can use Concept Magic and focuses on the use of Magic pertaining to the natural forces of Lower Space. She can control and manipulate the concepts of space, time, entropy, and destruction. *Concept Magic: Destruction: Illia draws upon the very concept of destruction itself to destroy anything she wishes. This magic can overcome the healing factors of beings such as Gods as she nearly killed Seretaro with such magic. Illia was also able to nearly sunder a large portion of Primus with this magic. Key: Illia Merravine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Mages Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Cooks Category:Superhumans Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users